Santa Claws Is Coming To Town
by JudeDeluca
Summary: A Christmas gift. On a snowy December night, Ayla Ranzz, a counterpart of her brother form another Earth, and a seven-year old Ebony Dent, are alone, with rats in the walls, and a Santa with long, white, claws. Who's responsible for the holiday fear?
1. All Through The House

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes. I do however, own Ebony Dent.

A Christmas gift given on Christmas Night.

This Ayla is the cartoon Ayla. But this Garth is the Action Comics Garth.

Inspired by _Here Comes Santa Claws_ by Tom B. Stone and the film _Black Christmas_. The original not that crappy remake. Merry Christmas.

* * *

"What do you think they are?"

"They look like potatoes."

She poked one and it fell apart, clinking like rocks as it hit the plate.

"Yeah those aren't potatoes."

10 year old, red-headed Ayla Ranzz and seven-year old, raven-haired Ebony Dent sat in the Legion kitchen pondering at a plate of the ugliest brown-black burnt lumps they had ever seen in their lives. It was December 23rd. Christmas Eve Eve. Ayla was wearing a dark blue shirt with a picture of a halo on it. Ebony wore a pale pink shirt with a picture of a pale blue snowman on it. Both had on jeans.

"Where'd they come from?" Ayla asked.

"I dunno." Ebony replied.

Then, the door silently creaked open, and a trickster snuck in.

"Think we should tell someone?" Ayla asked.

"No one ever listens to kids." Ebony moaned.

"Boo!"

Ayla jumped up in her seat. Ebony kept her place, her head held in her hands on the table.

"Heard you coming a mile away." She said to their red-haired, older visitor as he laughed. Garth Ranzz. Lightning Lad. The OTHER Lightning Lad from New Earth. Instead of his usual outfit, he wore on jeans and a black Magnoball jersey. He still didn't shave that stubble though, despite the annoyances from some annoying teen girl with black hair and big eyes.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"You've gotta try better then that."

"Not for me!" Ayla said as she calmed down.

"Smart aleck." He nudged her head.

"Monkey boy."

"So, what're you two up to?" He asked.

"Pondering life, the universe, the quantum mechanics of existence…" Ayla said.

"And that." Ebony pointed to the plate. Garth furrowed his brow.

"What the heck are those things?" Garth asked.

"We don't know." Ebony explained.

"We thought they were potatoes." Ayla said.

"Those aren't potatoes."

"Figured." Ebony muttered.

"You seen my brother?" Ayla asked his counterpart.

"Some emergency in the city. Sorry kid." Garth apologized.

"Okay. I was hoping he could try them." Ayla said. "He'll eat anything." An idea flashed. She tuned the older Garth and smiled.

"Say…"

"Don't even. I'm too old to fall for that." Garth said.

"Hmmph. Then we won't find out what those things are." Ayla moaned. Ebony sighed.

"I'll do it. I've lived a good life."

"You're seven!" Ayla commented.

"I said good. Not long." Ebony corrected. She reached over to the plate, and plucked one of the lumps in her hand. This one didn't crumble. She cautiously sniffed it, and was surprised at first.

Chocolate? She thought. And peanut butter, and oatmeal. Wait. Are these cookies?

She closed her eyes, and began to place the supposed cookie in her mouth before it was snatched out of her hand by Garth, who then popped it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Ebony protested. Too late. He grimaced as he swallowed the thing whole rather then put his teeth at risk. "Why'd you do that?"

"You think I'm gonna let you eat something she found lying around?" The grimace was still there.

"He has a point." Ayla informed Ebony. "So? What are they?" Ayla asked.

"Someone's attempt at baking. Or at murder." Garth spat out. Somewhere, Jazmin Cullen sneezed.

"And we can help you with…?" Ebony asked.

"And where is everyone?" Ayla asked. "This place has been a whole ghost town."

She was right. It was quiet. Too quiet. No laughing, no holiday cheer, no reprimanding.

"What gives?" Ebony asked.

"Well, some big emergency pulled most of the others out on missions." Garth informed, finally forgetting the awful taste.

"Which ones. Yours or mine?" Ayla asked, meaning which Legionnaires, the ones from her universe or his.

"Both."

"So, we're left alone. With you." Ebony clarified.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Can't I simply volunteer to perform a kindness for two sweet and adorable girls?" Garth innocently asked.

"You had no say, did you?" Ebony asked again.

"None of your business." Garth told her.

"Did we have any say in the matter?" Ayla asked.

"Either me, or the Blob." Garth smirked.

"How can you make yourself both choices?" Ebony joked.

"Watch it, Sarcasm Queen." Garth jokingly warned.

"LB Lord." She joked back.

Good, Ayla thought, a show all to myself.

"Now come on, I want you two out of here." Garth started to lead them out the door.

"Why?" Ayla asked. "Gift wrapping?"

"Grown-up stuff."

"I thought you were supposed to do that in the bathroom?" Ebony said with such innocence it made Garth's madly blushing face even redder. Ayla was confused.

"What's that supposed to me-"

"NOTHING." Garth told her, before whispering in Ebony's ear "Don't even dare tell her."

"Fine. But only because I think married men are cute." Ebony moaned.

"Wish I could say the same for you."

The door slammed shut.

"Come on, let's go hang out in the lounge." Ayla suggested.

"I guess." Ebony sighed. Melancholy in her eyes. Alone at Christmastime, again. At least it was better then being with Marcie.

They didn't see the rat scamper off.

…

"So, what did you ask for Christmas?" Ayla asked. The two were sitting, sprawled out on the lounge floor. Ayla was watching some stupid cartoon, Ebony had a colored pencil in her hand was drawing in a white sketchbook.

"Ah, well… what did you ask for?" Ebony asked.

"Where do you I start?" Ayla asked. She pulled out a list. A long list. It unraveled on the floor, rolling like the red carpet at an awards ceremony. The top read…

WHAT I WANT FOR XMAS: PART I

"You need most of that stuff?" Ebony asked.

"Someone does." Ayla said. Compassionate. Oh that made her cuter, Ebony thought. "So, what did you want."

"It doesn't matter." Ebony said.

"Why?" Ayla asked.

"I never get what I want anyway." Ebony sighed.

"Well what do you want?"

"Besides a Poprocket UFO doll and Donkey Kong 64, I just want to spend Christmas with some more people, and see mom again." Ebony sighed. "And Santa never brings anything I want."

"Why's that?"

"SHE won't send my letters." Ebony clarified. Ayla knew who she meant.

"Well…" Ayla started. "You're spending Christmas here. And if anything, you're with me and Garth. Not MY Garth, mind you."

"I'm just visiting. And he should be with his son and you should be with your brother." Ebony put her pencil down and showed her next sketch. "What do you think?" She held up a picture of a Native American teenage girl. Far impressive for a seven year old.

"Wow. Who is she?" Ayla asked.

"Sarah Rainmaker. Isn't she hot?" Ebony asked. Ayla couldn't believe a seven year old used words like hot to describe someone. They heard a crash. It interrupted Ayla's train of thought. It came from the kitchen.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ayla asked.

"Probably scarfing down any of the sweets Tinya's puppy made." At that moment, Tinya Wazzo and Brin Londo sneezed.

"Why do you keep making jokes like that?" Ayla asked.

"It's fun."

Ayla would've replied, but then she thought she saw something move on the tree. Not an ornament. Something else. A ball twitched.

"What? Don't like my sense of humor?"

…

He stood in front of the stove stirring a pot of pasta. The TV was on. An old horror movie.

"_The call is coming from inside the house!_"

And like every horror movie, the actress did something stupid and ran into the killer's clutches.

"Moron." Garth said to the TV. He had some reserves with playing the role of a babysitter instead of handing the ass of some moron in a bad costume, but he was a parent, and found satisfaction in what he did. But he would be damned if he gave the Sarcasm Queen of Earth-22 more joke ammo, even if they did like each other. Garth's ego couldn't take it.

"Easy now…" He said as he began to pour the pasta out into a big bowl on the table. Three dishes were set. Penne alla pesto.

"Score one for Mr. Stay-At-Home Dad." Garth said to himself proudly. He was about to get the girls, when the evil little thing struck.

The rat slinked by, running on the counter lightning fast. It's little eyes practically glowing, when-

YOINK.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

He held the rat by it's thin tail. It wiggled around

"Sorry buddy. No free food for you." Garth said. He began to head for the door, to the entrance, to toss it out in the snow.

"The girls would freak if they saw you." Garth said, actually talking to it. "Although, considering the stuff they've seen…" Garth was pondering, The rat struck. It sunk it's teeth into his hand.

"OW!" He muttered a curse and dropped the rat by mistake. Little drops of blood sprinkled the floor. The rat scampered to the table and knocked over a glass. More to clean up.

"You wanna dance?" He asked. The rat stared at him. Did it shake it's head? Then, it hissed and picked up a knife in it's teeth. Garth's eyes began to glow.

"Check out time." Garth said, and fired a bolt at it. The lightning bounced off the knife, and hit the pasta.

SPLASH.

Sauce got splattered all over his head, and some of the walls. Garth rubbed pesto sauce out of his eyes. The rat was still there. It lunged at him, before Garth moved out of the way, it bounced on the wall and fell on it's back. Garth sent a jolt into it. The rat twitched in pain, before lying still

"End of the line." He muttered as he tossed it in the trash. Then realized he needed to clean up, or suffer the wrath of Imra. Both Imras. After that, he needed to figure out what they were gonna eat. How would they react to two emaciated girls?

RRRRIIIING!

"What now?"

The holo-phone rang. Caller ID came up.

UNKNOWN.

He picked it up anyway. No screen popped up.

"Legion of Super-Heroes. Now's not a really good time hello?"

Then, he heard it. The breathing. Slow, raspy, breathing. Gasps of air.

"Hello?" He asked again. "Is someone there?" He said once more, annoyed.

Then, the voice came on. Raspy, grated, like a hag.

"_Naughty or nice?_"

CLICK.

He looked at the phone for a minute.

"Okay…"

And, rather then doing something stupid…

"COMPUTO, trace that call." Garth ordered. He didn't know if it would listen to him.

"TRACING…"

Scratch that.

"META ULNOOR. TAKRON-GALTOS." COMPUTO replied.

"You sure?"

"REQUEST FOR DOUBLE CHECK?"

"Yep."

"META ULNOOR. TAKRON-GALTOS."

"Well that figures." Garth said. From what he heard about this universe's version of Esper Lass, she was a real bitch.

"Now, what about dinner?" He mused to himself.

Then, he dialed for pizza.

"_Luigi Brothers Pizza_…"

…

The rat scampered down the dark hall. It stopped at a pair of black boots. And faded away. In the darkness, hundreds of red eyes opened up. A rat stepped out.

"There, there…"

The rat relaxed in content as it was petted, by a pair of bony, white claws.

"Ho, ho, ho."


	2. Skritch Scratch

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion. But I do own Ebony Dent. The Bleep is the same as in Kill Bill. It isn't blocking curse words.

The rhyming borrowed from Sandman Mystery Theatre

* * *

The snow whipped and howled. In the city Legionnaires fought the brave fight. And so did a lone delivery boy drove the blindness whiteness.

DING-DONG.

"Pizza!" He said, although one could barely hear it with the howling wind.

The doors burst open, letting in the cold. The red-head who answered the door got covered in snow.

"Two plain pies?" He held up the warm pizza boxes.

"Thanks man." The red-head handed him the money.

That's when the pizza boy recognized him.

"Hey! I thought I saw you downtown. You shaved."

"Wrong guy." The red-head said.

"No I never forget a face."

The red-head looked around, suspiciously.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked. The pizza boy leaned in. "Between you and me I'm his counterpart from another Earth and me and my teammates are here to *BLEEEEEEEEP*."

The pizza guy started to laugh out loud.

"Good one, man."

"You asked." The red-head smirked.

The pizza boy laughed all the way back to his hover-car. It made him forget about the snow. It also kept him from checking the car…

Or seeing the horde of rats hidden in the backseat. A before-dinner snack.

…

"Girls! Dinner's here!" Garth called from the kitchen. The sauce and the pasta on the walls was gone. So was the stuff in his hair. The girls came in, and looked at the pizzas in surprise.

"I thought we were eating pasta." Ebony said.

"What made you think that?" Garth asked as he set the pizza down.

"We could smell the sauce." Ebony explained.

"Pesto sauce." Ayla said.

"It went bad. Change of plans." Garth explained. Why bother scaring them with a dead rat?

"Is that sauce in your hair?" Ebony asked. Garth felt his head. Missed a spot.

"It's a new conditioner. Keeps it nice and silky. The ladies love it." Garth primped his hair as he joked.

"I don't." Ebony mumbled.

"You're too young to appreciate a mature man." Garth retorted it.

"I'll know that when I meet one." She replied.

"What kind did you get?" Ayla asked, breaking the joke war.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got plain…"

Ebony wasn't listening. She zoned out. Something caught her eye. What was that on the floor? Was that blood? A tiny trail of it. And she heard something. She seemed to be lost. A scratching noise.

Skritch skirtch skritch.

Scratch scratch scratch.

__

Skritch, scratch, skritch. The rat had found a hitch. It cut the pup, then slashed him up. Skritch, scratch, skritch.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Ebony said to herself.

"Where'd what come from?"

Back to planet Earth. Garth and Ayla gave her odd looks.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"You were talking to yourself." Ayla informed her.

"You okay? You kinda zoned out there, kid." Garth said, concern in his eyes.

"I guess I'm tired. Hungry I guess." Ebony blushed.

"Well, dinner is served." Garth motioned to the table like a host at a restaurant.

"There's not too much crust, is there?" Ayla asked.

The rats in the walls listened.

…

Dinner went smoothly. Garth ordered extra in case their teammates came back and they would be hungry. Should've ordered more. It was almost gone thanks to the two Ranzzes. Growing up on a farm can give one quite an appetite, surprising for a small girl.

Ebony basically nibbled the pizza, but she ate. Nibbled like a rat.

__

No, don't think about rat.

She didn't want to think about the poem that zapped in her head. It was hard not to. A vivid imagination tends to run wild. Something was about to shock her back into reality.

BUUUUURRRP!

"You're so gross!" Ayla laughed.

"Years of practice." Garth concluded as he put a hand to his chest. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Boys. You're worse then my brother."

Ebony needed to keep up, no worrying about her from them. That did cheer her up. A little. If not grossing her out.

"I'd be forced to give that an 8 at par." She drolled out.

"An 8?! That was a nine at best!" Garth pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Arguing with the judge gets you a 7." Ebony told him.

"Lousy, fixed, stupid…" Garth muttered to himself.

"What's for dessert?" Ayla asked.

"Ice cream." Garth said.

"I'll get it." Ayla motioned.

"So, what's after dessert Mr. Homemaker?" Ebony asked as Ayla began to pile vanilla and chocolate ice cream in bowls.

"Well, then you guys clean up," Garth explained, "and-"

"Whoa. Why do we have to clean up?" Ayla asked. "You're the babysitter."

"I don't want you two slacking off. And besides, I made dinner."

Ayla sat the bowls in front of them. Ayla's notably had the most.

"Oh yeah, ordering pizza is so tiring." Ayla joked.

"I slaved all day in front of a hot phone and this is the thanks I get." Garth said as he got up. "No appreciation I tells ya." He started piling more ice cream in his bowl.

"You're not really gonna eat all that. Are you?" Ayla asked.

"Working all day builds an appetite." The tower of ice cream was nearly as tall as Ayla's. Nearly up to the ceiling. "And look who's talking."

"I'm a growing girl. I need my strength."

"Growing into what, exactly?" Ebony muttered to herself. She nursed hers, still thinking about what she saw. "Uh, hey, did you-"

"Betcha I can eat this faster then you." Ayla said, the little sister in her shining.

"That's really a bet you don't want to make." Garth warned her. For an adult, he really acted like such a kid.

"How bout this?" Ayla asked. "Loser cleans up dinner."

"I think that can be arranged." Garth said. "What were you saying?" He turned to the jet-haired seven year old. So did Ayla.

"Don't look at me." She flat out told the two. "I'm playing the Switzerland card." Chickened out, again.

"Fine." Ayla mumbled. "You be the judge."

"And you help the loser." Garth explained.

"Why me?" Ebony moaned to herself.

The red eyes were watching their meals.

…

"Lousy, stinking…"

Ayla stood on a chair, cleaning the dishes in the sink and ignoring the throbbing headache. Ebony was cleaning the table off. Garth had one arm slung over his chair, the other picking at his grinning teeth with a toothpick. Bowl cleaned right off. The beast connected to his esophagus had been satisfied. For now.

"Told ya." He grinned.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Ayla sharply turned.

"Don't mess with the best." He flicked the toothpick away.

"Whatever." Ayla muttered.

Ebony was on the table, on her knees, scrubbing it over, before she turned to Garth.

"You know there ARE child labor laws."

"Not on this planet." Garth said, before he dropped his smirk. "Get your feet off the table, it's bad manners."

"Fine." She balled up the paper towel in her hands and sank back in her chair next to him. Then she put her head down and sighed.

"You okay?" Garth asked.

"Just tired." She sighed.

"That all?"

"I'm fine. Honest. Can I have coffee?"

"No!" Garth ruffled her hair. "You're too young to drink that stuff."

"Whatever." She turned her gaze over to the spot. Garth's smile dropped, now with concern.

"You really were quiet. Is something bothering you?" Garth asked, everplaying the role of the parent figure.

"No, no. But…"

"You can tell me if you want."

"Yeah?" Ebony asked.

"Not like I'm gonna bite or anything." He laughed. She felt jealous of whoever had this guy and his wife as parents.

"Why was there blood on the floor?" She pointed to the trash can. Garth got confused, then looked at the hand that was bitten. He didn't remember losing THAT much blood.

"You're cut!" Ebony said in surprise, but lowering her voice not to alert Ayla.

"I'm fine. I just got bit by-"

"If you have the decency to wrap bandages around your hands when they're NOT bleeding you should at least clean a bite wound. Blockhead Boy." She muttered as she started to clean the dry cut with a napkin.

"Sorry." He said, grinning bashfully.

"What bit you?"

RRRRIIING!

The phone again.

"You get it?" He asked her. "I'm just gonna congeal here for a minute." He sighed.

"Fine. Make the little kids do all the work. Lard Lad." She muttered as she went to phone.

"Pessimist Princess." He shot back.

CALLER UNKNOWN.

"There's no ID." Ebony said.

"Then don't answer." Garth said. Then he wondered why he didn't take his own advice earlier. Unfortunately, Ayla picked it up.

"Hello? Legion of Super-Heroes."

No one replied.

"Hello?"

Then, the breathing started. Slower, slower, until-

SSSSKKKKKRRRRIIIITTTTCCHH!!!

"Ahhh!" They covered their ears to block out the noise. Nails on a chalkboard. Scratching, scratching, rending.

"Shut it off!" One of them screamed.

"_Ho ho ho!"_

"What the-?" Ayla started, wondering if blood was coming out of her ears.

"_Have you been good or bad this year?"_

"Who is this?" Ayla asked.

"_Better watch out. Cuz Santa Claws is coming to town."_

SKRITCH. SKRITCH. SKRITCH.

__

Skritch skritch skritch. The boy had had an itch. He went to cough, when his lips got torn off. Skritch skritch skritch.

Ayla gasped as that poem popped in her mind.

CLICK.

They stared at the phone in her hand.

"What the hell was that about?" Ayla asked.

"You're ten, don't talk like that." Garth told her.

…

"Thanks warden." The screen went black. Garth had just finished speaking with the warden of Takron-Galtos, and the stationed Legion Cadet Mandalla. The call had, once again, been traced back to Takron-Galtos and the caller was, once again, Meta Ulnoor, who fully admitted it if they left her alone. Some thanks and a thumbs-up earned a promise from the blushing Mandalla to make sure the calls would stop. Then, he had to call in his team, and his counterpart's team, to fill them in, and they were still busy. Now, they'd been pulled off-planet.

"So, besides that…" The younger Cosmic Boy asked.

"It's fine. We just had dinner. Don't worry." Garth explained.

"Okay."

"Tell my sis I said hi." Garth's counterpart popped up.

ZZT.

Garth hung his head and went to explain the situation to the two girls in the lounge. Far, far away from the kitchen.

"You find out who that was?" Ayla asked.

"Some joker from Takron-Galtos. Nothing to worry your head off. And your bro says hi." Garth explained.

"When are they getting back? I'm starting to get worried." Ayla said.

"They're still busy. Sorry." He apologized.

"And it's still snowing. What if we get snowed in?" Ayla wondered.

"And then we'll probably have to resort to cannibalism." Ebony thought out loud.

"Whoa whoa, whoa." Garth put his hands up in a stopping motion. "Don't let your imaginations get carried away. One, we don't have to worry about snowed in. Two, our friends are fine. They can take care of themselves."

"I WANT to worry." Ebony told him. She still thought about that call, the scratching noise like the one she heard. She'll tell him, but what about Ayla? Why should she be scared?

"Would they like it if you did?" Garth asked. Ebony didn't reply. He looked at the bite mark on his hand, now bandaged.

"I dunno."

"I wish they'd get home." Ayla complained.

This was not easy. Garth didn't want these kids to worry. That would make him a bad babysitter.

"Now then. What do you guys want to do?" Garth asked, changing the topic.

"I dunno? Movies?" Ayla said.

"Video games." Ebony said.

"Show of hands for video games?" Garth asked. Only Ebony raised her hand.

"Don't bother." Ebony replied.

"So. After you two take a bath, how 'bout we just veg out in the living room. Watch some vids. How's that?" Garth smiled.

"Do we have to take a bath?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah. You two are pretty ripe."

"The pot calling the kettle _bla-aaack_." Ebony whispered in a singsong voice. Yeah, Garth realized, he was pretty ripe himself. Thank God this place had plenty of showers. Course, he was used to not showering all that time on the run. God knows he did miss it though.

"What if we don't want to take a bath?" Ayla asked.

"Well, you can either do it of your own free will, or kicking and screaming." Garth explained.

The two stood there ground.

"You try it and I'll kick your butt. You know I can." Ebony threatened.

"You're pretty cocky for a seven-year old."

"And you're pretty fat for a monkey."

"…"

"Fine. Kicking and screaming it is." Garth sighed.

He hoisted the two up by their collars.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ayla yelled.

"Well according to this one, I could use the after-dinner workout." He motioned to Ebony.

"This is child abuse!" Ebony yelled.

"Poor babies. How you suffer." Garth rolled his eyes.

"Date rape! Date rape!" Ebony screamed.

"Don't joke about that." Garth told her.

"Sorry."

As always, the rat watched, and hissed it fangs at the one who killed him.

Garth felt a chill go up his spine when he thought he heard the scratching noise.

__

Scratch skritch scratch. The woman unlocked the latch. In came the beast, she was his feast. Scratch skritch scratch.

I've been hanging out with that morbid Superman clone too long, Garth thought.

…

The rats marched through the snow. Their master waited for them, cooing and scratching behind the ear of one in particular.

"Wonderful."

They left behind a clean, white skeleton.


	3. When A Stranger Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or Southwest-Statistic.

Taken some inspiration from _Black Christmas_ and _When A Stranger Calls_

_

* * *

_

Inside Ayla Ranzz's room…

There was a doll. Someone held it.

The doll had red hair spun from yarn, in a patchwork dress.

It's smile was stitched up with two red cheeks.

It's body was stuffed with, well, stuffing.

It smelled sweet and carried an aura of warmth and loving home.

"Made with tender loving care…"

And then it's head was ripped off.

…

"So what do you think?" Ayla asked.

"About what?" Ebony replied.

The two were in the steamy bathroom. The Girls First Bathroom. They swam in a large tub suited for ten girls, filled with warm water and covered in clouds of foamy bubbles. There was a fog of steam from the hot water. Ayla had a towel wrapped around her head. Ebony let her hair flow freely, like she always did. Piling up her kind of hair would be a crime to human nature.

"The phone calls." Ayla replied.

"Phone call." Ebony corrected.

"No, I heard Garth mention there was another one." Ayla informed. Ebony blew away some bubbles in her hand and let them pop in the air.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"There's eavesdropping and then there's just happening to overhear."

"That sounds so twisted for some reason." Ebony sighed. "Turn up the hot water?"

"Gotcha."

Ayla twisted the knobs. The water rushed, but the tub didn't overfill. The two sighed. It felt good.

"Girls?"

Knock-Knock.

"Almost done?"

Garth was at the door. He wouldn't dare come in, he had a towel wrapped around him and one over his shoulders. It felt good being clean again.

"Give us some more time!" Ayla responded.

"Okay. I'll get the lounge set up. But don't waste too much water." He lectured.

"We'll try not to!"

They sighed again.

"So…?" Ayla leaned in.

"So what?" Ebony asked again.

"Were you scared?"

"What makes you think I'm scared of Santa Claws?" Ebony asked.

"With a 'W' instead of a 'U'." Ayla replied. She reached for a bar of soap. "That scratching noise sounded so horrible, though."

"Yeah…" Ebony trailed off. "Can I be honest with you?"

The water was still running. Ebony felt herself getting lost in the warm, inviting sea. If only something hadn't kept her anchored to reality. That scratching noise, that poem. Ayla wasn't worried. They had Garth with them. A different one, but basically the same person. The same person as her loving big twin. Ebony was new to the experience of having a grown man look after them. She didn't have a dad. She just had mom, and then Marcie.

In her travels, she preferred mom and Garth. And Imra. But she wasn't here, although she reminded her of someone else, someone she missed but couldn't recall the face.

The rat slowly crept by the side, hidden by the steam. It's eyes following them around as the tossed words in the air. It started to like it's teeth expectantly.

"Shoot." Ayla said.

"Um, well, before dinner, I…" Ebony hesitated, before breathing in the aroma of the bath salts and lavender shampoo and giving in. "I heard a noise."

"What kinda noise?" Ayla asked so innocently.

"Scratching."

Ayla kept washing her face with the soap.

"It went, sk-"

"AAAH!!" Ayla screamed. She shielded her face. Ebony jumped. The water sloshed over the edges.

"What?! What?!"

"I got soap in my eyes!" Ayla tried to rub it away. Ebony sank back in the water and gave Ayla an undignified look.

"Hand me the wash cloth."

Ebony swam around, looking for it, to no avail. Ayla started sightlessly groping around the bath, she leaned for the edge near the wall. They didn't hear the rat hiss over the still running water. Or squeal as Ayla grabbed it and started dunking it in the water.

Dunk, dunk. Splash, splash, splash.

Ayla held the rat to her face and started to clean away some of the soap.

Dunk, dunk, dunk. Splash, splash. Dunk.

She did it again.

Dunk, dunk. Splash.

In her defense, it was now a very clean rat.

"That's better." She sighed and put the rat near the side. It stumbled around on the edge, smelling of soap and lavender, soaked to the bone, before falling off the side and scampering into the hole it chewed in the wall.

"Found it." Ebony held up the soaked cloth, dripping with foamy water.

"Thanks, but I'm good now." Ayla said. Ebony looked confused. There was only one cloth between the two of them.

…

"So, are you scared?" Ayla asked again. The two were by the bathroom counter in bathrobes. Ayla was sitting on the counter, littered with make-up, toothbrushes, and other stuff you'd find in a bathroom for girls. The water was draining, the foam dissipating. They were getting in their pajamas.

The radio was on. The demo of _This Way_ by Southwest-Statistic. Very 90s Garage Skater Punk.

"I'm a little kid. Of course I'm scared." Ebony replied as she brushed the drying strands of raven locks.

"I wouldn't think you would be." Ayla was toweling off her head.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. Just that we have a grown-up with us." Ayla fixed. She almost forgot, they weren't supposed to talk about that.

"Why don't you call him Bro?" Ebony wondered.

"He's not MY bro, he's someone else's."

"He's basically the same." Ebony retorted. She didn't like the other Garth. She wasn't comfortable around teenagers. Not after the ones she'd seen on the news, working with Magog. "Only, y'know. Older. And more rugged."

"You mean hairier."

"Between the two of them it's hard to tell."

"I guess." Ayla kicked her legs in the air. "Who do you think Santa Claws is?"

"Obviously a Santa with claws." Ebony replied. As if there was a whole Kingdom of different species of Santa. Santa Claus, Claws, Clause, Cause, Causeway. She started looking through a pile of shirts for one to wear. "I mean, what'd you think with that name, he's a lawyer?"

"With claws." Ayla joked.

"He sounds like something from _Goosebumps_." Ebony thought out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ebony pulled out a big pink shirt with the words _Maison Ikkoku _written on it to go with her small black pajama pants. The thing covered her like a dress. Ayla got dressed in a set of pale blue pajamas with bananas on them. A gift because of her thing with monkeys.

"Why now? It's not Christmas Eve yet." Ayla wondered. "But, it's probably Christmas somewhere in the universe." She started looking around for the hair dryer.

"Maybe he's the Santa who comes for the bad kids. Before Santa does. The one with a 'U', a mean." Ebony pondered. "You know, he probably doesn't think Santa is severe enough with the naughty ones, so he comes early and scares the sh!t out of the them."

"Don't use words like that, you're too little." Ayla told her. The three-year difference gave Ayla the right to, but the two had enough worldly experience between them. She pulled out a curler. It had Imra's name written on it, then hid it. Curls did not look good on her.

"Sorry. And Garth?"

"Well, he acts like a kid. He is a kid. So, maybe it includes the young at heart?"

"Maybe. But, what have we done to get put on the naughty list?" Ebony put that scenario out as Ayla finally found the hair dryer, then put the curler back at the thought of getting put on that infernal list.

"Uh, well…"

"Never mind." Ebony moped. "I've done plenty." Thank you, Marcie.

"I don't think sarcasm could count." Ayla relaxed and told her. "Or could it?

She plugged it in, not noticing the dial was set at full blast.

FWWWWSSH!!

Ebony yanked the plug out, making sure her hands weren't wet. She turned to Ayla, looking as wide-eyed as a deer in headlights, and laughed.

"Hey, check you out."

Ayla regained the ability to blink before her cheeks sagged back to their rightful place. She turned to the mirror. Rather then hair that curled at the end, she had a carrot colored afro.

"Who's up for some disco dancing?" Ebony laughed, thinking of whether or not Jazmin kept any afro combs in here.

"Shut up."

…

"Girls? Ready?"

Garth knocked on the door. He stood back, wearing black sweat pants, socks, and a green tank top, showing off that tattoo on his left arm. The two girls exited the bathroom.

"Ready." Ebony chirped as they walked down the hall.

"What took so long?" He quizzed.

"Ask Little Orphan Annie." Ebony jerked her thumb in Ayla's direction, after tirelessly getting her hair normal again.

"Shut up."

"Do I want to know?" He asked as he picked up Ebony. She held on to his neck.

"Maybe." She poked his nose and smiled deviously.

"Never mind." Garth put his hand to his forehead. He did not want to know.

"So, where exactly is everyone else?" Ebony asked, putting emphasis on 'exactly'. Garth began to run it down, but he wasn't getting into semantics.

"Simple." Garth started.

"1. Sun Woman is holding a coup on Mercury, getting an extra-charge since they were on the planet closest to the sun."

"2. The Dark Circle is trying to blow up one of the biggest churches on Venus."

"3. The Fatal Five rigged action-figures in Japan into walking WMDs."

"4. Micro Lad and some of the LSV have taken Doll World, a colony that orbited around Mars, hostage."

"5. The Devil's Dozen are, once again, trying to bring eternal night, which brings them into some contrast with Sun Woman's plans."

"Yeah, simple." Ebony rolled her eyes.

"What are we watching?" Ayla asked.

"Whatever's on, I guess." Garth mused.

In the lounge/living room, he set up a little area for them around the couch. Despite the size of the lounge itself, about the size of a gym, but even bigger then the gym they had, with an extra floor, the pillows, blankets, and snacks made the room feel small and cozy, making some of them forget about the calls.

"Comfy." Ayla plopped down on the couch and grabbed a bowl of popcorn. "Thanks."

"Oh, here." Garth handed Ebony a mug.

"Coffee?"

"Decaf."

"Should've known."

"Score 3 for Mr. Stay-At-Home Dad." Garth said to himself proudly.

"What?"

"What?"

Ayla rolled her eyes. Who needed TV when they had this?

…

And so, it began. They started with a comedy.

"_You'll shoot your eye out! You'll shoot your eye out!_"

"Poor kid." Garth murmured.

"Who gives their kid a Beebe gun?" Ayla asked. She sat next to him, holding a pillow against her chest.

"I once got a set of katanas for my birthday." Ebony said, sprawled on a pillow on the floor, flat on her stomach with her head once again leaning on her hands. They didn't want to know if she was kidding.

…

"I don't care how funny it was, that movie was just unrealistic." Ebony said. "A kid does not do that when dealing with two burglars."

"Where's your imagination?" Garth asked.

"I'll use my imagination when reality starts getting real again." Ebony explained.

"That actually reminds me of something me and Garth dealt with when we were younger." Ayla said.

"What?" They asked.

"Oh, well, some crazy guy thought we were elves and tried to break in."

"Why?" Ebony asked.

"Mekt."

"Figures." Garth said.

…

"_We now return with Christmas With The Kranks._"

"AAAHHH!!!" They screamed.

"CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT NOW!" Ayla ordered.

"I'm trying!" Garth fumbled around with the remote.

"_…there were no survivors_."

They collectively sighed.

"Oh thank God." Ebony wiped sweat from her forehead. "That was a close one."

…

_The Double Dip Horror _ended_._

"The production values were shot." Ebony criticized as she sipped her decaf. She turned to her companions.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"N-nothing." Garth said.

"N-nothing at all." Ayla added.

You couldn't tell by the way Ayla clung to the side of Garth's head with dear life. Or the way all color had drained from their faces.

They probably shouldn't have watched a PG horror movie about a ghost that tried to kill twins.

...

"_Zuzu's petals!_"

They switched places. Ebony sat on the couch, legs folded. Ayla sat with her back leaning to the couch.

"Who would've thought one person could change the world so drastically?" Ebony asked. Garth nodded as he munched on a bag of chips.

"You have no idea." Ayla said.

…

The next movie was some dreck with Ernest Borgnine.

"Hey." Ayla turned from the screen, she was fiddling around with the popcorn bowl. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Garth patted the seat on his right, the left being occupied by Ebony.

"Who do you think Santa Claws is?" Ayla asked.

"Still on your mind?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"He's nothing but some stupid prank played by stupid Esper." He said. "Don't worry."

"But what if there WAS a Santa Claws?" Ayla asked. "That scares the bad kids and cuts them-

"Don't talk like that."

Ayla nearly jumped at the seriousness in his voice.

"You've done nothing to deserve that kind of treatment from ANYONE. And don't let them tell you different."

Ebony peaked her eye open.

"Understand?" Garth asked.

"Yeah. I understand."

Ebony smiled. It suddenly felt warmer.

"That goes double for you-"

He stopped when he saw her resting her head on the pillow propped up on his left side. He smiled.

"I think it's time for bed."

RRRRIIIING!

That woke her up. The three turned to the phone. It rang ominously. The caller ID lit up.

UNKNOWN.

The two huddled to the adult. He didn't want the machine to get it. Or they'd hear whatever it was that was meant to scare them. He got up and picked it up.

"Don't!"

He motioned for silence. He held the phone and covered the mouth piece so they wouldn't hear him talk into it.

"Hello?"

Breathing, again. He motioned for them to stay where they were. Scared, they stuck their heads under the pillow and blankets.

"I know you're there. Now talk." He said irritated.

Just breathing.

"Okay, enough is eno-"

"_Have you checked the children?_"

He turned his head so sharply he got a burning pain in the back of his neck. They were still there. All the lights were on. No one else was there.

"Listen Esper. Cut the crap right now."

He was cut off by moaning. Erotic moaning. Becoming crying. And screaming. Craziness. And yelling. How many people were calling?

"_Billy! Where is she, Billy?!_"

"What the? Who?" This was mimicking that movie he was watching earlier, about obscene phone calls to a sorority house.

"_What your mother and I must know is, where's Agnes, Billy?_"

"There's no Billy. Come up with something origi-"

"_Where's Agnes, Billy?!_"

He lowered his voice. "There is no one-"

_SSSKKRRRITTCCH!!!_

"_Daddy please! Please don't-_"

_GGKKT. THUMP._

_"It's just like having a wart removed."_

_SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH._

_"You hear that Billy? That's what happens to bad little boys. Now where is Agnes?"_

"There is no Agnes." His eyes started to glow.

_"Don't play games with me you little f&*ker! Where is the damn baby?!"_

_HEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEEE_

_"You better watch out, you better cry."_

_"You like that?"_

"You listen to me you sick little-"

All the other sounds stopped and seriousness returned.

_"I'm going to kill you."_

CLICK

So matter of fact.

"What is it?" Ebony asked. "What's wrong?"

He held the phone next to the receiver but didn't hang it up. He needed to think of a diversion.

"You two, just, stick around. Watch some more TV." He smiled and told them. "Put on a holo. I've got a call to make."

The rats laughed in happiness.

…

"You told me they were going to stop, and I just got another one from that witch."

Garth was arguing with the warden and Mandalla, on the screen once again.

"We haven't let Miss Ulnoor out of sight."

"Honestly, I haven't even left for the bathroom." Mandalla said.

"Bull! You wanna hear what she said this time?" Garth yelled. He typed in some commands, and sent a recording to them. Then, he muted it so the girls wouldn't hear the replay. Mandalla and the warden looked sick when they heard it.

"You have no idea how lucky you two are that those kids didn't hear that." Garth lectured as he raised the volume.

"I am so sorry for whoever made this obscene prank, but Esper was not responsible." The warden stated. Mandalla felt ashamed as a Legion Cadet, but knew there was more to this.

"Then why did it trace back to her?"

"All I can say is it wasn't her."

Garth sighed in frustration. "I need to take care of this. I'll call back."

He hung up.

"COMPUTO, scan the entire base. Is there anyone else here?" Garth asked the Super-Computer.

"SCANNING…"

The results Breeped up. Only those three. No one else. It did it on every other setting.

"Great." Garth muttered.

"Was it her?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Ebony ask him. The two girls were standing next to him, wondering what was wrong.

"Everything okay, Monkey Boy?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything's…" He trailed off. He couldn't lie. "No. I'm sorry girls."

"What was it this time?" Ayla asked.

"Something really, vulgar." Garth spat the word out.

"At least now there's more talking." Ebony said. "Not that it's a good thing."

"Look, I'm gonna level with you." He kneeled down. "Ayla, kid…"

"I have a name." Ebony crossed her arms.

"Sorry. Ebony. I need to stay up in the monitor room until everyone gets back, but I don't want to leave you two alone. So, here…"

He took off his flight ring and gave it to them. Ebony already had a ring on, a rose ring.

"It has a shield. It can't be broken by anything."

"We know." Ayla said.

"You-of course." Garth rolled his eyes at the obviousness.

"What about you?" Ebony asked.

"Don't worry." He flashed a smile. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself." He flexed his well-muscled arm. "I'm the guy who fought Zaryn the Conqueror all by himself."

"Don't be stupid!" Ebony yelled. "You have a kid to worry about!" She shoved the ring back to him. "You get killed you make your wife a widow and your son loses a father. Think!"

Garth nearly backed up.

"Right now my concern is you two." He gave the ring back. "But thanks for worrying. I'm sure Imra'd appreciate it." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Lunkhead. Gonna get himself killed." Ebony mumbled.

"So now what?" Ayla asked.

"I don't want you two wandering around this place tonight. Or sleeping in different rooms. So, you can stay in mine and Imra's room right across from the monitor room." He explained. "I'll be right there if you need me."

But still separated.

"You want us to sleep in your room?" Ayla asked. "That's grosser then gross. God only knows what crawls under your bed."

"Pervert." Ebony muttered.

"With a capital P."

Garth flashed bright red. Ayla laughed.

"You're right. This IS fun." She said.

…

SKRITCH SKRITCH SKRITCH

The claws practiced outside in the cold. The rat slinked out.

"Ready?"

The rat nodded.

"Goooood."

SCRATCH

One dead rat. Then, it's head missing, it scurried off.

"Time to deliver the gifts."


	4. Hush Little Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion

* * *

The tree was decorated with such care, such absence of sense replaced by good cheer.

The star on top glowed bright in the dark lounge.

The dim light of the twinkling lights wrapped around the tree gave off a glow that was reflected in the colored glass balls.

One red glass ball was plucked off the tree. The plastic branch bounced.

The ball was held in the palm. Observed with such powers of observation, wondering about the mystery of a dime-store ornament.

Before it was crushed in the palm.

They winced, for a minute.

They let the blood flow freely from their hand.

"Drink up…"

The rats at their heel gathered for something to parch their thirst. Their little rat paws scratched the floor. Scratch, scratch.

"Scratch, scratch, scratch…"

…

__

Scratch, scratch, scratch. Her egg was about to hatch. He stuck his hands in, and pulled out her sin. Scratch, scratch, scratch.

…

Ebony woke up in a ball of tangled sheets and cold sweat. It dripped off her skin like drops of ice cold rain. Another poem, and the images that danced in her dream. She couldn't tell if the sweat dripping down her cheeks were really tears, she was still so tired.

Light snoring made her turn to her left. Ayla rested peacefully next to her, holding her sock monkey so tightly in her sleep, that they had braved the halls to get, because her rag doll was missing. She wore Garth's ring on her right hand.

Ebony fumbled around for a light switch. The light on the table next to their's made the room bright, but still cast shadows over most of the dark. It was truly the room of a married couple.

Dirty clothes strewn about, being folded by someone who didn't like her husband leaving behind a mess. Two sets of drawers. Men's clothes and womens. Garth and Imra may have been visiting but they made this room feel like their home. There were even some cosmetics and jewelry borrowed by Imra, and some free weights borrowed from the gym.

The light didn't wake Ayla. Ebony pulled a book off the nightstand, _Livewires_ by Adam Warren, and allowed herself to submerge in the messed up mind of Adam Warren, when…

KNOCK-KNOCK.

"Hey." The voice said. "Can I come in?"

"Quietly." Ebony whispered.

The doors hissed open. Garth poked his head in.

"Everything cool?" He whispered. He got glimpse of Ayla sleeping so soundly and envied her. Then he noticed how similar she was to HIS sister.

Ebony nodded.

"Any calls?" She asked.

"Nope." He gave a thumbs-up. All was right in the world. Ebony sighed in relief.

"All's right in the world." She said to herself.

"Get some sleep." Garth told her.

"Why should I?" Ebony jokingly defied.

"Fine. No pancakes in the morning for you then." Garth flat out threatened.

"Night." Ebony said in huff and shut the light off.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Garth joked.

The doors hissed shut. Ebony sort of wished they didn't. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She wanted to be awake and alert, in case something happening.

She didn't know, or maybe she did, that something would.

And the rats hiding in the wall would be the ones to do it.

…

He poured himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. The scent eminating from the mug kept him alert and awake as he walked back to the monitor room. But before he did, he wanted to check on something. The trash. He set the mug down and opened the lid. Buried under an empty bag of chips, and discarded paper plates, the rat was still there. Garth thought that was odd though. He thought it'd be deeper down, with the rest of the thrown out pasta. Pondering the situation, he walked back to the monitor room and sat down.

Nothing was happening. Nothing did happen. He wondered if this had all been a joke. But, he cast those thoughts aside.

He couldn't take the chance that this was a joke. As every other day, when he was responsible for so many lives, now he was responsible for two. This would be easier with Imra, though, she was always his voice of reason. Help him get through this faster. Instead of hoping for something to happen just because he was bored.

He began to wonder how his son was, wondered if he would be able to get back for Christmas with him. But he reminded himself that they'd have enough time to be back for Halloween. He laughed to himself.

This Ayla. He remembered how exactly alike she was to his own sister. But he envied her. This Ayla and her brother, they still had an older brother. An older brother who cared about them. The last time Garth saw HIS brother, Mekt was put into Takron-Galtos for trying to kill Ayla and a bunch of other Legionnaires with the LSV. This Ayla, she had no powers, which in Garth's eyes wasn't fair. The girl spent almost a decade as a cloud in space, she deserved something. But, a prolonged childhood seemed like an okay response. And two caring brothers to welcome her, that was good enough. Would he have done the same? Possibly, or is that the ego talking? Lord knows he did like to let his ego do most of the talking. But it was fun making his baby sister embarrassed. He sighed.

The other girl, Ebony. If it wasn't for that dream he wouldn't have met her. He remembered how scared and frightened she was when she became so little. So tense and afraid of his teen doppleganger. All thanks to that twisted bitch of a stepmother she had. It took most of the persuasional powers he and Imra had to get her to stop acting so afraid. She clung to them like parents, and they couldn't tell her what she was doing there. Truth be told, he liked quipping with her, yet she always seemed to get the last word. But he'd go as long as she could. A man's gotta protect his reputation, you know? And he ain't gonna let some seven-year old cynic from another universe get away with stuff like Blockhead Boy and Lard Lad. He smirked.

And then, Graym. His son. He wouldn't hesitate to give up his life to protect Graym. What would he do if Graym was in this situation? Whatever the answer, it obviously wasn't as enough that he was doing for these two.

Garth sat in front of the monitors, in the floating chair, when he decided that enough was enough.

"Screw this." He said to himself. "COMPUTO…"

"YES?"

"Just keep me updated if anything happens." He said.

"IS THAT A WISE COURSE OF ACTION?"

"Just do it." He said.

Why was he sitting around? He knew about monitors. Monitors can be tricked. Anyone can fool a monitor. Even ones made by a twelfth level intellect. He left two girls all by themselves, as they were isolated by the driving winds and snow outside, when someone was out to get them. This stupid stubbornness in him, that arose out of the long, unnerving time he and his friends had spent on the run because of a bunch of xenophobic sh!theads.

Or was this the parent in him? The brother? At this point, he didn't feel like drawing a line in the sand when two innocent girls who never hurt anyone in their entire life needed someone to look after them..

He wanted to get up, but then, he felt so… calm. So mellow. Like all the world had melted away like ice cream in the sun.

_Why go?_ A voice inside him asked_. Everything's okay. Everything's fine._

"What? But…" He trailed off."Yeah."

_Yeah, everything…_ his eyelids fluttered.

_No! It's not! The girls…_

_Shh… I'll protect them from mean ol' Santy Claws..._

"Get out of my head!" Garth quietly yelled.

_Get out of my head!_

_Hush now, it's alright._

_I said get out of my fuc%ing head! I won't let you touch them!_

_Hush little baby…_

Garth struggled, tried to fight, but it kept coming.

_Why can't I move? Why is this so…_

_Don't say a word…_

_So familiar…_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

_Who are you? Get out!_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

He tried to fight this creeping drowsiness. With all his might, so help him. Something was keeping him in the chair. As he heard…

SKRITCH

_And if that diamond ring is lead…_

SKRITCH SKRITCH SKRITCH.

And his eyelids finally betrayed him and his body drifted off.

_"I'm… sorry…"_

_Momma's gonna rip off your fuc%ing head._

SSSSKRRRITCH.

...

As she lay there, reading the fifth chapter, lights back on, there was a strange feeling in her throat.

"Thirsty." She said to herself.

The bathroom was a couple of doors down, the lights were still on. Would it be safe? She didn't hear any snoring coming from the monitor room. Garth was still up. But, she needed to protect herself.

Ebony slowly got out of bed, her little feet gliding on the floor. She bent down, and picked up a ten-pound weight to use to defend herself. She left the light on.

Even five seconds out there, as she poked her head, Ebony wished she had gone back to sleep when Garth told her to. So stubborn, this feeling.

She quickly walked down to the bathroom, not looking behind her, not checking on Garth. The fear and dread that would manifest if she turned her head to give it form stayed as a silent phantom.

Ebony made it and drank her water in about ten seconds flat. She almost choked as she started to walk back to the room in the same speed. The glass left teetering on the edge of the sink. The faucet dripping.

And then…

SKRITCH.

Ebony's eyes shot straight up.

SKRICTH SKRITCH.

Her breath quickened.

SKRITCH SKIRTCH SKRITCH.

"_Naughty, naughty."_

Oh Dear God.

SSSSSKRRRITCH!

She didn't stop moving. She ran back in the room and the door slammed/hissed behind as she ran back in bed.

"Whazzha?" Ayla stirred, before Ebony clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Mmf!" Ayla protested.

Ebony motioned for silence.

SSSSKKKRRRITCH.

Ayla's eyes widened in terror. Ebony shut the light off and the two huddled under the covers, trying not to shake.

SKRITCHSKRITCH.

__

Please make it go away. Please!

SKRITCHSKRITCHSKRITCHSKRITCHSKRITCH.

"_Very, very naughty."_

Where was Garth when they needed him? Where?

"Under the bed!" Ayla whispered. The sound was right outside the door.

SKIRTCHITY SKRITCHITY SKRITCH

The two huddled together under the bed, in the dark. Eyes wide with terror, breath shortened and halted, pants almost soiled. Ebony clung to the weight with dear life, her hand on Ayla's mouth, and vice versa. Ayla felt near her side, and there was another weight. A lighter one. Man this guy was a fitness nut, wasn't he?

The door opened.

__

PleasepleasepleaseletitbeGarthdon'tletitbe-

There was no answer as someone walked in. Slow, paced steps thudding against the metal floor. One of them wanted to call out, but their hands prevented that. There was a soft noise, like a chuckle. They couldn't tell if it was male or female. The scuffling, stomping noise continued. Ebony hated herself so much for getting that stupid glass of water.

"Heh heh…"

The sound stopped. In front of the bed.

The two had a birds eye view of a pair of black boots standing in front of them. There was a squeak. Ayla was horrified as she'd seen her sock monkey left on the ground.

But what scared them more, was the long white claws that bent down and picked it up.

The two watched in horror as white claws picked up Ayla's sock monkey. Ran it over with the index claw, and a quite rip. Ayla wanted to cry. Ebony quietly dropped the weight and started feeling around for something heavier. When they heard…

"_Naughty or nice?"_

And the claw reached under.

…

The last thing they remember before the screaming started was Ebony bashing the claw with a twenty-five pound weight she found lying around. Then, as the claw was jerked away, Ebony beat it on his Achilles' hill, twice, and it sent the figure toppling.

The screams of pain served as a distraction.

"RUN!" Ayla yelled, before the claw clamped on Ebony's leg.

"GET OFF ME." She ordered, and beat the claw until it was broken and bloody.

They ran like lightning, before she tossed the weight back at the figure laying on the side of the bed. He grunted in pain. Ayla did the same with hers. Direct contact with the bastard's head. If he had a head.

"GARTH!!" One of them screamed as they backed up against the door.

SLASH!

The two looked up. The pair of claws stuck out of the wall, and began to run down the wall. They tried beating on the monitor room door, but it wouldn't open.

"GARTH WAKE UP!!" Ayla screamed.

"_Here comes Santa Claws_!"

They banged and hollered.

"Garth!"

"GARTH!!"

"_GOTCHA!_"


	5. A Great, Big, Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Super-Heroes

* * *

"_GOTCHA!!_"

The bone white claws of Santa Claws grabbed little Ebony

"_You've been a very naughty girl, Ebony Dent."_

He held Ebony by her throat. Legs kicking in the air.

"_Very naughty, indeed._"

Ebony squinted open, then they shot wide open as she saw his face.

Wait, he HAD no face.

"_Such pain you've caused so many people. Sssssso much death."_

Only a black mass, shaped like a head. Teeth ground sharp, and eyes glowing red. (Tim Burton better not sue) His tongue stuck out of and licked his invisible lips. Drool leaking. One claw gracefully ran over her cheek, Ebony winced as he pricked her skin and a trickle of blood ran down.

"_I'm going to make this last. Slow. Careful. Bide my time. Until New Year's. If I get bored._"

He brought her in closer, she could smell his breath. Ayla kicking and beating his leg to let her go. Licked his lips tentatively and breathed sour milk breath on her face.

"_Would you like that?"_

Tears ran down her face.

"Let her go! Let her GO!" Ayla screamed.

"_Quiet!_"

Claws kicked her to the wall.

"_Don't think I forgot about you, Miss Ayla Ranzz. You're long overdue. Verrrrry overdue. Taking the ship on a joyride. Behaving like such a little brat. Saying such awful things about your brother's girlfriend. What a dirty, little girl."_

Ayla whimpered and huddled in the corner.

__

Garth, please, where are you?!

"_I think I'll pick your dirty little brain later. See what makes it tick. Very well aged."_

Claws licked his lips, before he turned to Ebony again.

"_And I have such wonderful surprises saved for YOU. Just for you. Heh."___

GarthImraGarthImraGarthSomeoneMommomomomomMOMMOMOMOM!!!!

"_But I don't think I'll kill you. That would be a gift you don't-_"

He abruptly stopped as Ebony jerked her finger in his eye, and twisted it.

"_GAAAHHH!!!_" Santa Claws screamed, and dropped her. Never underestimate a girl trained by the League of Assassins.

"AYLA RUN!" She screamed. Ayla ran off down the hall, Ebony backed up against the wall and tried to catch her breath, she stopped when she saw Claws rise from his knees. Blood trickling down his swollen eye.

"_You little-_"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU TIM BURTON REJECT!!!"

WHACK!

A punch in the face.

And with that, she ran down the hall in the opposite direction. He couldn't get both at once if he couldn't find.

"_That's it you little bitch. Run, like a rat."_

It might have been the light, or lack of it, but Santa Claws seemed to flicker. He fell on something.

"_Just like a rat_."

…

"The monkey rode on the rocketship, the rocketship, the rocketship…"

Ayla huddled in the darkness of the room she'd been given in HQ.

"The monkey rode on the rocketship…"

She found her rag doll. And prayed she wouldn't wind up like it.

"And bumped his head on the moon."

She rocked back and forth in her closet, crying and wishing she had her brothers with her. Did Garth know how terrified she was? Why didn't the Garth there do something? Unless…

Santa Claws got to him first.

No. Not Garth. Not any Garth. Too strong. Too stubborn for that.

Where was Ebony? What was she doing here? Did he get her? Was she all alone?

Alone. All alone again.

She recited the poem again, before she heard a noise.

Skritchskritch.

Santa Claws?! Did he find her?!

No, no this wasn't the same scratching. It was smaller, scruffier, like paws on the floor. Paws on the floor?

Ayla looked down. On the floor, in front of her, was a rat. She remembered the poem from before. And then, the scratching noise started to get louder.

And louder.

And louder.

She fell back on the furry pillow behind her as she whimpered.

She blanked when she realized where the sound was coming from.

Ayla turned her head, slowly, and screamed in horror as…

THE WALL OF RATS SHE WAS LEANING ON TURNED THEIR RED EYES TO HER AND POUNCED.

"RATS!" She screamed as she tried to run away as they descended. Ratty eyes blinking and teeth chattering, hungry after so long, the taste of delivery boy gone from their mouths. One rat jumped above the crowd and managed to knick at her leg.

__

Why rats?! WHY?!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ayla screamed again, her voice getting hoarse from all the screaming. She had to get up, jumped up on her bed, as the floor became an ocean of ratty bodies jumping around, squeaking, chattering.

They jumped up, over the bed, trying to bite her. One didn't even have a head! One jumped on the mattress and beared it

Marooned on a mattress island and the sea is brutal.

"GO AWAY! STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"

And stop they did. Ayla looked through tear-stained lenses as the rats just stopped. Stopped moving. Stopped breathing. Ayla blinked.

"W-what happened?"

She jumped back as the rats moved out of the way, making a path. Their eyes. They weren't red anymore. They were blue.

The doors hissed open.

Ayla gasped.

"I did."

…

He ran his claws against the metal walls.

SKKKKRRRRIIIIIIITTTCCCHH.

"_Where arrrrre you?"_ He asked.

There were only so many places she could hide. She was a little kid. Kids are scared of the dark. And clawed psychopaths. God bless Wes Craven and his twisted imagination.

SKKKRRRRRIIIIIITTCCCHHH!!

"_I know you're here_." He threatened. "_All this waiting has just given me sooooooo many ideas. And most of them involve a car battery._"

He chuckled and licked his lips again. Such a bad girl. Such a pain for so many super villains. Who cares about that twisted bitch of a stepmother. She didn't know what happened. That made Miss Dent fair game. All the others wouldn't believe the Christmas gift THEY would deliver. And then, the little Ranzz bitch and her brother's doppelganger.

__

Their guts strung up along the halls. Eyes plucked out and hanging by their nervse. Strung up like marionettes. Inside-out marionettes. Rats feeding from the inside out. The bodies put in obscene angles and pictures sent to their loved ones. Such degrading suggestions made. Videos of their screams. Recordings of their moans. Blood frozen and sold. Words carved on their bodies. Filthy words. Skin peeled off. Teeth ripped out, taking bits of the nerve with them. Limbs hacked and stitched back on the wrong end. Beaten with their own limbs. Organs for trophies. Castration. Evisceration. Vivisection. So many possibilities to water the mouth.

He heard a noise. Something fell.

The kitchen. Of course.

"_Thought you could run?_"

He entered. Blood still dripping from his wound. Just more play time. He didn't turn the light on. He creped in, and planned to re-open that scar on her belly, whether there was a baby inside or not.

He ran his metal fingers on the table. Such a grading, horrible noise that sent shivers of pleasure through his body.

SSSSSKKKKRRRRRIIIIITTCCHHH!!!!

"_Oh, you better watch out. You better cry._"

A door was open, under the sink. So predictable.

SKRICTH SKRICTH SKIRTCH

"_You better sssssscream, I'm telling you why…."_

SSSSSKRRRRITTTTCCCH!

He leaned down.

"_Because…"_

He creaked the door open.

"WATCH OUT FOR THIS!!"

Ebony jumped out of the cupboard, a frying pan in hand, and lunged at the monster. Before he grabbed her by the throat again, and tossed her at the wall.

"_Predictable_."

Ebony moaned as she laid on the floor. Before she knew it, he had her by her leg and threw her down on the counter. The stove turned off.

"_Don't underestimate Santa, bitch."_

She spat in his face, he slammed it down harder. That made her headache worse.

"_Let's see…"_

Claws' eyes trailed over to the dials on the oven. He turned them on.

FWWWSSSHHH

The blue-and-orange dancing flames ran around in Ebony's widened eyes.

"_A little fire first._" Claws turned her on her back, actually away from the fire. He held her by her throat. It was getting hard to breathe.

"_So much for the girl trained by the League of Assassins and about every other specialist in hand-to-hand combat. Your stepmother would be disappointed._"

Her eyes gave off the impression that she wanted to say 'like I care', but was too scared. He held his free claw up to his face in contemplation.

"_Where do I start?_"

He was wondering which part to cut off first. Ebony's eyes darted around, looking for something, ANYTHING.

_"The eyes? No, too obvious."_

Come on, come on…

_"The hands? No, I want to see how much pain this will cause your little body."_

Something…

_"The feet? So you don't run away? No, Stephen King overplayed that."_

Please…

_"Ah! I think the lips first. So even when you scream you'll be in pain."_

He smiled so maniacally as he started to lower his razor sharp nails at her, she kept feeling around until, wait, what's this? He lowered in on her, hording over her. She had something. A fork, or a knife. Something.

"Keep dreaming." She said and stabbed whatever she had in her hand into his wrist.

_"NO!"_

He screamed, and backed up. But, this wasn't a scream of pain. It was a scream of ruined surprise, or foiled plans. The thing, the fork now, she could see in the sparks. Sparks?

"What the?" Ebony whispered.

The light filled the room. Light from the thing on his wrist. His image was flickering back and forth, before he grabbed at his wrist and threw the thing off. It bounced and cracked on the floor, sizzling. An image inducer.

"So much for the surprise."

Ebony's eyes widened in disbelief.

HE was a SHE.

A glittering, silver body. White eyes. Silver hair. And silver, metal claws. A woman.

"I know you." Ebony whispered. "The, the-"

"Silver Slasher." She hissed at her.

"That's a stupid name." Ebony egged her on.

"RAH!" She slashed at the girl, she ducked off the counter and advanced on the girl.

"I had plans tonight, believe it or not. I was going to join the rest of my teammates in a little yuletide fun." The Slasher said.

The LSV. Legion of Super-Villains.

"I was going to join my friends and murder that traitorous bastard, Blok." She had Ebony backed up like a scared mouse. Blok had once been a teammate with the Slasher in the League of Super-Assassins, before he turned on them and joined the Legion, and before they joined the LSV.

"But then, someone approached me with a better idea of how to spend the holidays. I was still pissed at you for ruining our chance at glory."

"What did I-?" Ebony asked.

"SHUT UP! We were going to do this later." The Slasher went out, grinning as her claws glinted in the sparks coming from the thing. "But then, fate set up all the perfect opportunities to be fulfilled. A snow storm, and all alone except for that fuc%ing monkey of a babysitter and that little latchkey kid."

"Don't talk about them like that! Don't you dare mention her!" Ebony screamed. "Only I call him a monkey you b!tch!"

SLAP

Ebony's tears mixed with the blood coming from her cut cheek.

"Such language." The Slasher grinned as her claws began to grow.

"So naughty." She tsk-tsked. "So VERY NAUGHTY!!" She lunged down at Ebony, claws ready and extended, the horrible sound they made as they cut through the metal wall. Ebony ducked and ran. And kept running down the dark hall.

"That's it!" The Slasher laughed. "Run! Keep it interesting! I can go all night!"

SSSSSKKRRRITTTCCHH!!

"Run, run, run, little gingerbread girl. Santy Claws is coming to town!" The Slasher laughed in the darkness.

And Ebony kept running.

…

She pried the doors open with her bare hands and stood behind them, breathing so hard and crying. Ebony sunk to the floor and cried in her hands in the monitor room.

"Why is this happening?" She cried. "Why does everyone want to kill me? What did I do?"

And then, she heard a noise. A horrible, loud, guttural noise. Coming from in front of her.

"Oh God, no." She cried.

Until, she recognized it.

Gaining all strength and putting it in her legs, she walked over to the chair.

There was Garth, her Monkey Boy snoring away. Her fear was starting to get replaced with anger as she crawled on his lap and slapped him.

"YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING?!"

She slapped him again. He didn't wake up.

"WAKE UP NOW!!"

Again. It didn't work. His cheeks were red. What was going on? She creaked his eye open. The glowed blue. But not the way they did when he fired lightning. This was like Imra, when she used her powers.

"Monkey Boy! Wake up!" She pulled at his collar. Nothing. He almost looked like an angel. A drooling angel. She tried everything, even slapping again. Nothing. She needed him up, fast. And one desperate idea came to.

"Someone took naughty pictures of Mrs. Ranzz and her sister-in-law!"

"WHO?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Garth screamed back into the waking world. The blood rushed to his head as he woke. His face pulsed with pain.

"Wait. Ebony? What-"

She grabbed his neck and started to cry.

"He's here! He's here and he's got Ayla! But he's a she and she's really Silver Slasher and there's someone else and Ayla might be dead and I couldn't…"

She looked at him, before her words transformed into incoherent sobs as she grabbed him again and wouldn't stop crying no matter what.

"And it's my fault."

The tears soaked his back.

"It's all my fault! I told her to run!"

So much to take in. He fell asleep. No, someone else. Someone else was behind this. Not Slasher. Brute force. Someone with cunning. Esper? Maybe. Ayla. He lost her to whatever was here, whatever fooled Computo. He wanted to lose it. He couldn't lose it. Not get angry. Not when a seven-year old was clinging to him for so much support. Push it down. Way down. Think indigo thoughts. Compassion.

"It's… it's okay." He tried to comfort her in this time of crisis. Garth held her the way you do when a child is crying. They way a parent should. "It's not your fault. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Garth moved her again to meet her eyes face to face.

"I'll save Ayla. Don't cry. I won't let them hurt you or her." He tried to smile to stop the tears.

"Promise?"

"Yep."

Guilt. So much guilt and so much anger swelling in his heart. Electricity

"Now, where is she?" Garth ordered, his eyes glowing as they stood. He put Ebony on the monitor keyboard.

_Now don't worry…_

That voice again!

The doors hissed open. Garth turned around and acted as a shield. The rats marched in. But that wasn't what shocked him.

"I've got her."

"You!" He yelled.

A figure, in black and blue. Red hair over her shoulders. A black Saturn symbol.

There was Ayla. Her eyes, blue, hazy, and half-closed.

Being held in the arms of Saturn Queen.

"Surprise."


	6. To All A Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

I am so, so, SO, sorry for the delay. Hopefully there's enough eye candy to make up for it. And there's something about Ebony I planned to reveal in Martian Heaven, but you're finding out in here.

* * *

Ayla Ranzz did not know where she was. It was foggy, silent as a grave.

"Where… where am…"

She did not have the strength to speak. She wanted to cry out. This felt unnatural.

Ayla wanted to protest, to open her eyes and move, but someone wouldn't let her.

And she closed her eyes.

…

Garth Ranzz, Lightning Lad, held his glowing hands up in a battle position, little Ebony Dent hiding behind them he stood before Eve Aries, the Saturn Queen, holding Ayla Ranzz in her arms as they were surrounded by a horde of rats. She stroked Ayla like a kitten.

"Merry Christmas." Eve smiled.

"Get back, kid." Garth warned Ebony as he scowled. His eyes were yellow, crackling and static charged.

"Who is she?" She asked, peering from behind him. Eve laughed. The rats didn't move a muscle.

"I didn't think she'd remember me, in that state. But, I wasn't much of a threat when we first met. And you, I wasn't expecting you…" She narrower her eyes at Garth.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"It makes me wonder what it is about this world that's been drawing so many… unwelcome visitors." Eve practically sighed the last words out as she moved a strand of red hair out of her face. Her hand was now on Ayla's forehead. Ayla winced. Garth looked like a chained dog wanting to be free and strike it's abusive master.

"You either put the girl down or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Eve warned. Suddenly she gripped Ayla's neck tightly, her hand wearing the Legion ring Garth gave them.

"Explain to her brother how I snapped her neck while wearing Brainiac 5's shield?"

Then, at her mental command, the rats began swarming closer to her, eyes expecting another meal and teeth wet with drool.

"Or how she was devoured alive by bloodthirsty rodents while you watched?"

Garth wouldn't put his hands down. He greeted his teeth and was about to fire. He launched a spark and fried some of the rats. Ebony tugged at his shirt. Her eyes were tearing.

"Garth…" She pleaded.

"What do you want?" Garth told Eve.

"Revenge."

"What?" He asked.

"Well not really. I was bored, you understand. Sitting in Takron-Galtos, watching too many bad horror movies in the lounge with my cellmate. Nothing to do for the holidays"

Their jaws dropped.

"You, you did all this… just because you were bored?" Ebony could hardly believe.

"Even on another Earth you are messed up, Aries." Garth insulted.

"That hurts. Now you might not get your present. A little back-story. A gift from me to you, in accordance with the holiday."

Garth inwardly sighed.

_Oh God tell me she's not gonna monologue…_

_I am_.

"Gak!" His eyes were wide in surprise.

"What? What is it?" Ebony asked.

_Me_.

Ebony's eyes widen as she watched Eve talk.

"She, she's talking. But her lips aren't moving…"

_I'm not speaking to you inside your mind. Merely broadcasting my thoughts. Don't know why it would surprise you, though_.

"Be careful. She's sneaky." Garth whispered.

"Like I didn't already know that. Monkey." Ebony whispered back.

"Cranky." He smirked.

_A-hem_.

They turn back to Eve as the rats hiss and Ayla silently breathes in her arms.

_Would you like to hear a story, little girl? You too, Ayla. All of you. Listen to my happy little tale. Once upon a time, on a moon called Titan, people lived in peace and harmony. Everyone was always happy and smiling and nothing bad ever happened. But that was a lie. All lies. Behind their smiles and faces dark thoughts lurked in their minds. Prowling around like tigers in cages, just waiting to be let out, the beasts inside being drugged by what man called polite society. Not just Titan. But everywhere. People only pretend to be caring and brave and compassionate. It's all a lie. At the heart of the world there is only ruthlessness and hunger, rage and cowardice_.

They said nothing. The rats laughed at the cold stares Garth and Ebony exchanged to Eve's sadistic smirk.

_Do you want to know the truth? I was such a good little girl on Titan. No crime, no murder, no excitement. Boring. One day, I went to Earth on a class trip. I read enough about it, but I never expected what I would learn that day. I heard so many thoughts, so much ill will and greed and apathy, strengthened at this time of year when all should be happy. And when I got back to Titan, horrified by what I learned, I turned my powers on my own family for the first time, and I learned that they were exactly the same. Hidden desires, schemes, lies, apathy. I saw the bit of evil in their hearts, and I wondered, could I be evil too. So I decided I would. I let evil slither into my heart, like the snake into Eden, and it sunk it's fangs into my forbidden fruit, my heart, turning it black, and I loved every second of it_.

There was a brief pause.

"Lady, that was one of the WORST metaphors I've ever heard in my entire life." Garth sniped at her.

Eve cocked her eyebrow.

_Everyone's a critic, aren't they? Like you even know what a metaphor is. Still, my point stands. Everyone has darkness inside them. You don't have to be a mind reader to know THAT. You can tell just by looking in their eyes_.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." Garth waved that off.

_Have you, now? Tell me, what are those thoughts you think about your best friend? Your wife? How you wonder how they go about every day just sitting around, not doing anything when the situation calls for action_.

"Get out of my head."

_You call yourself a father and a friend. But that man is gone. I can only see anger brewing beneath the surface. Such delicious anger. And you_…

Ebony gasps.

_I can tell by peering in your eyes. Beneath the surface you're nothing but a remorseless killing machine. A weapon programmed to seek out and destroy lives_.

"I'm not. I'm not!" Ebony yelled.

_And in this one_…

She ran a manicured nail across Ayla's cheek.

_She's going to be just like her older brother. Overshadowed and alone. Desperate for attention. A true sycophant if ever I saw one_.

Ayla whimpered.

"Live the kids out this, Aries!" Garth yelled at her. "Want me? Then come on!"

_My conflict isn't with you. It's the child. BOTH of them. I won't settle for an incomplete set. But, if you insist_.

She snapped her fingers.

_Supper time_.

And the rats pounced.

"RATS!" Ebony screamed.

"Kid! Stay behind me!" Garth ordered. But the rats ran at them like a tsunami. Furry bodies and gnashing fangs and scratching claws. Scratching and gnashing for flesh and blood. They didn't know what hit them.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE RATS?!" She screamed again, smothered under the waves.

"KID!"

He's lost her in the swarm, but he's becoming more pre-occupied with the rats biting his skin. He recognizes one of them, sadly, as the one he killed in the kitchen.

Skritch. Scratch. Skritch. Scratch.

Ayla moans in Eve's arms. She's stroking her like a kitten. The flight ring gleams on Ayla's hands. The sound of metal twisting and tearing in the air.

"GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE ASSHOLES!" Garth yells.

Bite. Scratch. Concern. Blood from ratty bites. They aren't acting on their own free will. Eve is doing this. His eyes are completely yellow and crackling.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!"

Yellow light outlining his body, he practically explodes as the rats splatter and/or hit the wall. He's heavily breathing and bleeding from bite wounds. His tank-top is completely gone, revealing well-toned, perfect, and bleeding, abs, from years of properly used gym equipment.

"Now, you. Aries." Garth gritted his teeth. "I want you to-"

"Scream."

She holds Ayla in front of her like an human shield. She slashed Ayla's cheek with her nails as more blood stains the floor.

"NO!" Garth screamed.

_Gotcha!_

And then, his eyes glowed blue once more.

_I'm in! I'm in! Oh, your memories. Your MEMORIES! They taste wonderful_.

He stood, eyes frozen blue. His memories flashed before him as she swam inside his head.

_And now they're mine. To do with as I see fit. Can you feel it? Can you feel as I peel them back like the skin of an apple. I'm digging in. The core. Oh! Oh what wonderful rage I've found! Give it to me! Give it all to me!_

The accident.

Saving Brande.

Meeting Imra.

The Legion.

Dying.

The void.

Waking up.

"N-no!" He tried to say. "Get out."

His arm destroyed.

Parents died in an explosion.

Mekt gone bad.

Will you marry me?

I do.

The news.

Graym.

I'm a dad.

_Such happiness. Such sorrow. I want your rage. I want all of it._

The Time Trapper. He's got Graym. He's got Graym!

Earth-Man. The Justice League.

Going underground.

Haven't seen Ayla in months.

Have to leave you with your Aunt on Titan for a while.

The lies.

Superman was never a human.

I'm all out of ugly jokes.

And then, Ayla's eyes began to un-cloud. She stirred.

"Garth?" She asks. Eve doesn't notice.

Val. Lu. Dead.

Who did it?!

WHO KILLED THEM, SUPERMAN?!

_You see? I was right? This lovely anger. That is all you are at the core of it. I want your anger. I want it until you are nothing but a hollow shell. To mold. In MY image. That will be my Christmas gift to myself and to the world. My beautiful weapon of rage._

_Then how about some loneliness?_

_What?_

Eve cannot believe this. It is the little one's thoughts. She, she's aware.

_How?!_ Eve's thoughts scream.

_You think you want our suffering so bad? You think because someone is angry that deep down they're a bad person? You did this for boredom? Than here!_

_W-what are you-?_

_Giving you something to go with that anger_.

Ayla thinks. She thinks hard.

_Think you know loneliness? Think you know anger? Loneliness is being a cloud for ten years. Ayla tells her in her mind_.

"N-no." Eve says. The information flow is too much. Of floating in space. Of fending off the beasts. Of fearing for your life because of Imperiex.

_Loneliness is waiting for your brothers to come and save you and it doesn't happen for ten years._

_Ten._

_Long._

_**Years**_.

Her hold on Garth starts to waver.

The image of her brother, so much older and bigger than she was.

_Loneliness is knowing you can't talk to your twin about everything like you used to._

_And anger is seeing your older brother treated like a freak just because he's different. Anger is finding out ten years have passed and suddenly you're the runt of the family_.

"Stop." Eve pleads. "It's too much. I didn't want-"

_Anger is finding out you never get to see your twin brother as much as you used too because he's too busy saving the world._

_Anger is learning your older brother tried to kill your sister_. A male voice piped in.

"Not you too." Eve's nose is bleeding as Garth and Ayla exchange smirks and give Eve what she wanted.

_Hell yes you witch. Anger is fearing for your son's life every single day and wondering what the hell you're doing millions of miles away from him when he probably needs you._

_Anger is fearing for your brother's life every day._

_Anger is having everything you've worked for destroyed. Garth thinks. Anger is your family forced on the run and not knowing peace for months!_

_Anger is finding out you could get killed by psychopaths in scenarios just like this! Still want it? Takes ten years of loneliness and anger that I spent, you evil, lying, pathetic sleaze!_

"Stop." Eve pleads. But the memory rush is too great. She's still a novice.

"Stop. Please. I don't want. Stop. Stop." She begs. Her eyes glow blue again.

"I said STOP!" She orders. And just like that, Garth and Ayla are freed as she finally snaps. Ayla rips the flight ring off Eve's hands too quickly for her notice. Eve clutches at her head as nerves throb from the overflow. Ayla jumps and runs into Garth's arms.

"No. Get them away." Eve says. "GET THEM AWAY!!"

With their freedom, the rats have been freed too. And they are mad. VERY mad. They attack their prey. The two look away as the swarm, those still alive, plunge at Eve as she screams in anguish.

"Don't look." Garth tells Ayla, turning her away. "Just, don't look."

And then, as they have finished biting and tearing, and then, when they are done, they scatter out. Through the doors. Into the snow. Their dead brothers littering the floors.

Eve has patches of her hair missing. Her clothes are ripped. She's stained with her own blood. She has bruises.

"You okay, Ayla?" Garth asks her.

"My cheek hurts." Ayla says. She rubs some of the blood off.

"It's al-"

Then, they here a chuckle from Eve.

"Oh, you." She coughs. "I think… you're… missing… someone."

And the claw marks in the metal walls are testimony to that.

…

"HELP! HEL-"

And then she goes back under the water. Slasher has Ebony by her shoulders, and she's got her in the deep end of the pool in the gym. The bubbles are rising viciously. Ebony is kicking and twisting with all her might. Slasher pulls her up again.

"How's that feel?" She snipes at her. All alone. She decided not to use her clothes. Suffocate her. Save the claws for the big one and the red-headed brat.

"HEL-"

Back under the water. Coughing and inhaling chlorine.

"You like that you little bitch? After all the grief you gave us."

Up again.

"*HAUUGH*!"

"Suck on it." Slasher spits at her.

Under again.

"How's this for a Christmas gift, bitch?"

Kicking. Bubbles. Suffocating. Struggling.

And then the bubbles stop. Slasher feels no movement under her hands. In the water. It's still.

Laughter rises from Slasher's throat as she lets the body sink to the bottom. And proceeds to live to go after the other two.

"Merry Christmas you little sh!t."

The little body sinks to the bottom of the pool. Still. And then…

Ebony opens her eyes, stinging but bearing the chlorine pain.

_I can't believe she fell for it_.

Ebony Dent never thanked her stepmother for anything. But right now she thanked her for those years of practicing all those instruments. Tuba, trumpet, saxophone. All those exercises to build up strong lungs. Ebony swam on the bottom of the pool, cold and freezing. The water was ice cold. She swam up to the top, in the middle.

And breathed in nice, fresh, air. She was the only one there. Slasher had left. She swam back over to the edge, and hoisted her body up out of the pool. She was soaked.

Ebony was hacking up pool water in her lungs, trying to get more air in and massaging her neck. It now hurt to cough. Her shoulders were sore, and there were bleeding marks where Slasher held her.

"RAAAAAAAHH!!"

"GET DOWN!"

The next thing she knew, two big figures had just lunged into the pool above her head.

SPLASH!

"Come on!" Ayla dragged her away as waves violently rose in the pool from the two fighting. Battle cries and yells. Even under the waves they could hear yells. Bubbles violently popping and surging. And then, stillness again.

"Are they-?"

Light bursting up as the whole pool sizzled with sparks and a glowing figure rose up, screaming and violently jerking around like a rag doll as the two little girls held one another and screamed as well. Then, Slasher fell face first and floated there, as Lightning Lad came back up, gasping for air as he dragged the twitching, knocked-out Slasher over to the edge.

"Is she-?" Ayla began to ask.

"No." Garth said.

"Saturn Queen?" Ebony asked as he got out.

"Taken care of." He stood in front of them, dripping wet muscles and blood washed away. He smirked. "Told ya you didn't have anything to worry about as long as I'm here."

And with that, the house was silent, and the sound of raging winds and ratty paws scratching the pavement filled the night.


	7. Epilogue I: Gift Horses

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

I am so, so, SO, sorry for the delay. Hopefully there's enough eye candy to make up for it. And there's something about Ebony I planned to reveal in Martian Heaven, but you're finding out in here.

* * *

Meta Ulnoor paced back and forth in her cell, regretting with every fiber of her body having ever agreed to go along with this stupid plan.

"Aries, you stupid squaj..." she cursed under her breath.

She had nothing better to do, and her job was the easiest, providing a distraction. But she has a feeling in the pit of her gut that this plan will fail. Aries is a novice and the Slasher is incompotent.

And it wasn't just that. She dealt with the Dent girl, and she knew very well that her stepmother would never let alone else after her. Marcie Cooper, the Harlequin, made that quite clear when demonstrated what kind of a psychopath she was, when she ripped a man's spine out his mouth...

By kissing him.

And she left him alive.

She didn't have to kill you. She'd make you wish she did.

"Ulnoor!" Someone tapped on the door.

"What?" She snapped.

"You got a package." The guard told her. "Guess you were on someone's wish list after all."

Meta was taken back. Someone actually sent her a gift? None of her teammates actually cared enough to send her anything, or take a bullet for her.

The guard slipped the gift in through a small opening in their door, and then sealed it back up. The gift was checked out to the tiniest atom. Nothing they could find.

It was wrapped in cheery red wrapping paper with gold ribbons. Meta opened the top. A strong scent hit her nose.

"Roses?" She asked herself. Then, she turned pale. "Roses..."

Red and black roses, strung together in a wreath. _Her_ colors. She shakingly reached for the card inside. The smiling face of a Christmas clown. She opened it.

_Suddenly, there came a tapping, tapping at my chamber door. Quoth the Raven, nevermore. You tried to take something that wasn't yours. Now Santa is mad that you've been bad. Quoth the Raven, nevermore_.

Meta felt something wet on the back of her hands. She turned the card over. And there it was, written in red, fresh, blood.

**_You're mine, Bitch._**

Tap-tap-tap.

Her breathing became quick and hurried. She felt cold.

Tap-tap-tap.

The door, began to open.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

A hand was placed on her waist.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

Meta did not want to turn her eyes away, but something forced her to. She turned, slowly, already knowing who it was. But the minute she did...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

...

"Get a med team! Hurry!"

The screaming was coming from Meta Ulnoor's cell. The guards were rushing to find what the problem was. She was tossing and twitching, bashing her head againt the walls and clawing at her eyes.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!! GET HER AWAY!!!"

"WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE, NOW!!" Legion cadet Mandalla screamed.

The other inmates found this amusing.

Meta was now on the floor, convulsing violently as she foamed at the mouth and choked on her spit.

The doctors tried to get in as fast as they could, until, Tari tried to place her hands on Meta's temples and try to calm her. They finally had to sedate her with enough tranquilizers to bring down a lightning beast.

Tari looked around the cell. There, on the floor, a box with flowers.

"Airborne aerosol." One of the nurses said. "When the roses come in contact."

And soon, some forensics examiner would tell that the roses were specifically engineered to work ONLY on Esper. Tari finally got a chance to use her abilities on Meta. Peer in her mind. When she did she felt violently sick at the images. A faceless monster with razor claws, dressed like Santa Claus, and a monster in a clown suit with a gaping hole in it's chest.

"But who would do that to her?" The nurses were discussing.

"Who wouldn't? How can you tell with these freaks?" The first nurse said.

"You have a point." One said, melancholy at the thought.

"Well, I gotta go take care of this. Make sure she has clean bedpans." The first said.

"Okay..." The second said, as the others left, leaving her alone. All alone. And she smiled.

"Or you could just let that bitch rot in her sh!t."

She smiled as she strolled down the halls, past the prisoners. None hooted or sneered as she whistled a cold little tune. _Twisted Nerve_. They recoiled when they saw her.

And as she passed by, Mandalla caught a glimpse of red flames and a black void inside her mind, as a blonde nurse strolled down the halls and disappeared down a corridor that stopped with a dead end.


	8. Epilogue II: All Wrapped Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

Well, here it is. The ending.

* * *

The snow had died down to moderate levels. People could actually see in front of them. As did the Legionnaires shambling into the headquarters, under the deep grey December sky. The looked like visages of death itself.

"Does anyone remember what it feels like to be warm?" Triplicate Girl asked, slugging in and holding onto the wall for support.

"Do NOT mention that word." Bouncing Boy told her, crisp and sunburned after dealing with Sun Woman. "I'm gonna be peeling for weeks."

"Okay I did not need to imagine that but thanks away, Bouncy." Cham told him.

"I'm just saying." He defended.

"Did we ever bark at each other when we were their age?" Ayla Ranzz, Lightning Lass, asked Timber Wolf. The one from her Earth, that is.

"I don't know and right now I don't care." He growled. "I just want to shower off after SOMEONE burst a sewage pipe in my face." He eyed Lydda Jath, the Legionnaire Night Girl.

"And for the last time if I didn't you would've had your insides nuked by Radiation Roy." She defended. "So your welcome."

"Besides, it's not like you smell any worse than you usually do." Ayla told him.

"A ha ha ha aren't you funny?" Brin snipped.

"Welcome to my nightmare." The younger Timber Wolf said to his older counterpart.

"I'd bop you on the head but I'm too tired." Phantom Girl said to her paramour.

"Well if the rest of you had listened to me-" the young Cosmic Boy started to lecture.

"Oh shut up, Cos!" Chameleon Girl yelled at him.

"I didn't say anything." The older one told her.

"She meant him, Rokk." Imra Ranzz told her leader.

"Who cares? It's too early for this yelling." Her counterpart, Imra Ardeen, had her hands on her temples to try and ease her throbbing headache.\

"AYLA!"

The others covered their ears as Lightning Lad called out to the halls, wondering where his sister was.

"WE'RE HOME!"

"AND DEAF!" Triplicate Girl screamed in his face.

"We'll excuse me for wondering where my baby sister is."

"That's actually a good question." Vi pointed out. "They should be up by now."

"I hope they didn't give Garth too much trouble." The older Imra said.

"Or vice versa." Ayla pointed out.

"Well the place isn't on fire." Vi said. "That's a good sign."

"Do claw marks qualify?" Chuck pointed to the walls. Whatever good mood they were in was shattered by the discovery of the claw marks on the metal walls.

"What the hell ha-"

"MY MONITOR ROOM!!!!"

The young Brainiac 5.1 stood in the doorway of the monitor room, a complete disaster which looks like someone, miserably, tried to clean up, else evident by the moderate attempts to plug up the holes.

"HOW THE-?! WHY?!" Brainy moaned.

"Hmm. On our Earth we manage to build HQ a lot stronger." The older Brainiac 5 said.

"Yeah, you also manage to make long hair look bad." Cham joked.

"Shut up Daggle." He said under his breath.

"I can't find Ayla." Garth panicked. "She's not in her room."

"Neither is my brother." Lightning Lass said.

"Or the little psycho." Brin grumbled, gaining an elbow to the gut from his girlfriend.

"Calm down." Young Imra said. "They're probably still asleep."

"Where?" Garth asked.

"Let's find out."

It didn't take long, too. In about a couple of minutes, the group went looking in the lounge, and their qualms were answered by the sounds of snoring on the upper level.

The three were sleeping on the two sofas up on the upper level. Ayla and Ebony were sharing one, Ayla hugging a white pillow on the right side, with a bandage on her cheek, and Ebony nestled on the left side, wearing a dry Scary Godmother T-shirt. Garth took up the other one, wearing dry sweatpants and a new blue shirt with lightning bolts. He was doing most of the snoring.

"Aw how cute." Lightning Lass whispered as Imra picked up a note scribbled on a piece of sketchbook paper.

"_Dear Whoever, Had a busy night, dealing with some rather annoying PESTS. Nothing I couldn't handle, although, as you might already know, there was a bit of a mess left over. Did our best to clean, girls wouldn't take NO for an answer when they wanted to help, but it was taking too long. Went to bed at 'round 4. Please, don't wake. Not if you value your well being. Love, Garth Ranzz. P.S., hope you enjoy the gifts we wrapped."_

"Gifts? What-?" Imra was cut off by some surprised gasps in the hall.

The others were standing in the gym, in the pool, due to some presence the younger Imra had picked up. The gasps turned to some rather joyous laughter.

There, hanging upside down from the ceiling, and tied up in brightly colored wrapping paper, were Eve and the Slasher. Eve was looking pissed as hell with a psychic inhibitor placed on her head, and the Slasher's face was still twitching from the electroshock. They had bows taped over their mouths. And there were little tags placed on their butts. Both read...

**DEAR SANTA. WE'VE BEEN VERY NAUGHTY THIS YEAR. INSERT COAL HERE.**

And both tags had little arrows pointing to the

_End._


End file.
